A Quick Catch Up
by abs10161
Summary: This is a story of whats happening to the Britannia High gang after they left college. I accidentally deleted it last time so I am adding it again
1. Chapter 1

Lauren was too excited to get to sleep that night, today had been one of the best days of her life, even better than the day she got offered a place at Britannia High! She even decided it was better than when Danny had first asked her on a date 3 years ago, in the back alley behind the restaurant she had been working in.

Earlier that evening she had got home from work, she lived with Danny, they had been dating since they had left Britannia High, he had been lounging on the sofa watching tv. He had looked totally irresistible, she dumped her handbag on the kitchen counter and flopped down on the sofa next to him. As he slid his arms around her waist she felt a warm buzz go through her, it happened every time they were together, she loved him so much! He buried his face in her hair and whispered the words "I love you" the 3 simple words meant so much to her. Lauren turned her head round to face him and gently kissed him on the lips, he told her that he was taking her out that night, but wouldn't tell her where. As he stood up to go for a shower he kissed her nose and flashed her one of his gorgeous grins! That is exactly what she loved about Danny, he was so unpredictable and romantic, even though their relationship had been going on for 3 years now it felt brand new and she realised she would never tire of him.

As she browsed her wardrobe for an outfit to wear that night, which she knew we be a very hard decision to make, Danny appeared in the bedroom behind her and enveloped her in his strong, protective arms, kissed the top of her head and said "Babe, you'll look gorgeous in whatever you wear!" That was another one of his plus points, he was always spoiling her with compliments. Lauren pulled out a black dress and decided it would be suitable. It had a halter neck top and pulled in tight around the waist, to show off her great figure, it finished just above her knee and featured a pale pink bow sewn on the waist line. As Danny walked over to his side of the bed he took a clean pair of black jeans from his drawer and pulled a shirt from his wardrobe. Lauren took off her dance kit and dumped it in the wash basket next to the door and slipped a dressing gown on, as not to get make-up on her dress, and sat down at the dressing table. She applied foundation, mascara, pink eyeliner, a thin coat of blusher and some clear lip gloss, she never went too over the top with make up, she preferred the natural look. She could see Danny in the mirror, he was standing in his jeans, taking his shirt off the hanger, she got butterflies in her stomach just looking at him, his muscular arms were amazing! As he did the buttons up, he caught her looking and winked across the room. He then went to his bed side table and took a bottle of cologne to put on.

When Lauren entered the lounge his bottom jaw dropped, she looked fabulous, she had her hair down letting it tumble naturally over her shoulders, as he walked over to her she did a twirl, obviously waiting for his approval. He let out a wolf whistle just before taking her into his arms and embracing her. As they left the apartment she asked him where they were going, but he said that it was going to be a surprise!

Just sitting in a taxi next to him with his hand resting on her lap made her insides turn to jelly, she knew how lucky she was to be Danny Miller's girlfriend, he had quite a reputation back at Britannia High for being 'THE' guy, the one that everybody wanted! She was going over in her mind all the places he might take her, a few minutes later the taxi pulled up outside Via Italia, Italian food was Lauren's favourite. Danny stepped out of the cab onto the pavement and held the door open with one hand behind his back and the other outstretched to assist her out of the car, Lauren took his hand, kissed it, and got out. As they walked towards the restaurant he wrapped his arm around her shoulder, she loved it as it made her feel safe from the world.

Whilst they were waiting for the main course to be served Danny held Lauren's hand, she loved being seen with him in public because other women were always shooting her with looks of jealousy. When the waitress approached them carrying their meals Danny winked across the table, it was just something he always does to make her smile. As Lauren was finishing off her carbonara Danny picked up his serviette, leant across the table and dabbed some sauce off the end of her nose. He had already finished his meal and was just sitting gazing into her eyes, he loved to just watch Lauren, he found everything about her beautiful, even the way she ate.

After the plates had been cleared Lauren got up and went upstairs to the toilet, she could feel Danny's eyes baring into her bare back as she sashayed across the restaurant. Looking into the mirror she saw an attractive young woman, before she met Danny she thought she was average looking, if that. Since she had been dating him her self confidence in her appearance had come on in leaps and bounds. She took her mascara out of her clutch bag and as she pulled the mascara wand out of its tube, somebody walked in and entered a toilet cubicle. She did a double take and she swore it was Ronnie, a girl she met at Britannia High, she had worked in the school's cafe. She applied the mascara carefully, obviously with her mouth open, she hadn't mastered the art of keeping it closed whilst putting on eye make up yet. As she was washing her hands, the girl left the toilet, it wasn't Ronnie, just somebody who looked like her. Lauren dried her hands and left the toilets, she nearly jumped out of her skin because Danny was waiting outside the door. He put his hands on her waist, gave her a peck on the cheek and guided her back to their table. Their desserts were on the table, she hadn't ordered hers but Danny had known exactly what she would have. She had an ice-cream sundae, as she took her seat something magical caught her eye. On one of the cylindrical wafers was a ring, it was beautiful, Lauren couldn't believe what she was seeing before her very eyes. She looked over to Danny and he had the biggest most delicious grin on his face she had ever seen, all of a sudden he took the ring off the wafer and got down on one knee. Lauren was a quivering wreck, she couldn't believe this was actually happening, she was eventually going to get her happy ever after story.

"Miss Lauren Louisa Loretta Waters" – he couldn't help but grin, "Will you do me the favour of being my wife and marry me?" Lauren couldn't speak, tears welled up in her eyes, by this point most people in the restaurant had turned round to watch them.

"Yes, of course I'll marry you, I bloody love you!" Danny rose to his feet took Laurens hand and placed the ring on her finger. It looked beautiful on her slender finger and was the perfect fit. It was a gold band with a gorgeous diamond sparkling in the light on the top, surrounded by smaller diamonds! She leant in towards his face, he cupped her face in his hands and he kissed her, it was a brilliant sensation she felt, just for that moment time stopped and she felt as if they were floating on air.

As they walked back to their apartment, Danny had suggested it would be more romantic to have a moonlit walk as a newly engaged couple, they held hands and every so often Lauren would gaze down at the ring on her finger, it was as if she didn't believe it was real and was expecting it to disappear. She cocked her head to one side so that it rested on his shoulder, all she was thinking about at that moment was spending the rest of their lives together, their wedding, their children, their new house. They would obviously need a house because a penthouse apartment was no good with children, with their wages they could easily afford a new house in London, but who was saying they had to stay in London. As they reached their building Danny stopped and picked Lauren up.

"Just thought you might be in a need of a lift" Lauren burst into a fit of the giggles as memories came flooding back from the first term at Britannia High, she and Danny were partners and it took them ages to get the hang of a lift.

"Danny, what are you doing, I'll squash you" with that he had flipped her up above him, mimicking the routine they learnt at college. As he lowered her to the ground he kissed her passionately, he himself was so excited that they were going to get married, the prospect of their future together was too much for him to comprehend at the moment as he was in a state of ecstasy. As they reached their building he graciously held the door open for her, in a mock chauffer style, and rushed over to call for the lift. When they reached the top floor he rushed out of the lift and beckoned Lauren over, he picked her up and carried her into their apartment, just as a newly wed couple would.

As the door shut behind them Danny pulled Lauren into his arms, she had her back against the wall and he was leant over her. That was another thing she loved about him, his height advantage over her, no girl ever wanted a boyfriend, or should she say fiancé who was smaller than them. As he guided her through to the bedroom, Lauren knew that this was going to be the start of something new!


	2. Chapter 2

She could tell that this was going to be yet another sleepless night for her, as had they been for the past few days! Maisie had been crying for the past 10 minutes, she realised that she was going to have to drag herself out of bed and go and rock her back to sleep. It was now 2 in the morning and Claudine had only had about half an hours sleep, she was so stressed out since the Nanny had gone on holiday. Claudine had found out that she was pregnant about a year after she had graduated from Britannia High, it came as quite a surprise to her as she wasn't dating anybody, but she decided to keep the baby. Even though it would totally ruin her perfect figure, and she'd probably end up with stretch marks. Claudine didn't intend on looking after the baby all the time, she just hoped that it would boost her celebrity status.

Almost as soon as she had left Britannia High she had been offered a recording contract and she had released an album and several singles in the past two years. Maisie, her 18 month old daughter, was most certainly not getting in the way of her career, well she wasn't until the Nanny went away on holiday. Claudine was desperate for some help and she had asked her friends for some help several times, but they weren't interested where babies were concerned. The only person who she knew would probably come to her rescue was Lauren, her college mate, but she was to embarrassed to phone her. At Britannia High Claudine had always been the cool, calm and collected one, she didn't want everybody to know that she was in a mess. When she had had Maisie it was all over the newspapers, she had done more interviews and photo shoots in one week than she did when her album went platinum. Although she was a very highly successful singer Claudine felt that there was something missing, yes she loved Maisie, but she didn't enjoy being around her because there was nobody to share the experience of parenthood with. She kept telling herself that she should contact the father, but she was too scared of their reaction.

As she opened Maisie's bedroom door she let the side of the cot down and scooped her up into her soft, comforting arms. "Will you please be quiet for Mummy?" – Claudine was getting rather impatient and you could tell from her tone of voice, "Mummy would really appreciate it if you let her get a wink of sleep tonight! Please Maisie just go to sleep" After about 15 minutes of rocking her back and forth in her arms she eventually dropped off to sleep, why was it that babies were always so adorable when they slept? As she lowered her back into the cot she whispered "I do love you Miss Maisie Isabelle Cameron, you never forget that babe!" A tear came to her eye as she thought back to her childhood, she wondered if there had ever been a time when her mother had said the same to her, of if she had always despised her. She wiped the tear away from her eye, pulled her dressing gown tighter round her chest and gently pulled the door too behind her.

The next morning she was awoken by the door bell ringing rather rudely, considering that it was 6 o'clock! She slipped out of bed and pushed her dainty feet into her pink, fluffy slippers, there once was a day when she wouldn't have dared go to the door for fear of a paparazzo seeing her without make-up on. As she neared the door she tucked her sleek, black hair behind her ear and cleared her throat, opening the door she saw a couple of young lads scarpering off down the road. This happened quite frequently, a lot of boys fancied her and for some unknown reason they had taken to ringing her door bell and running off.

Later that morning when the replacement Nanny had picked Maisie up, Claudine ran a hot bath, filled it with lavender bubble bath and got in. The bubbles hung round her body like silk, she was shattered, how anybody could manage to look after children single handed was news to her, after just 3 nights alone with Maisie she was ready for giving up. One thing she missed from Britannia High was her friends, she hadn't heard from them recently and she didn't really have many others. They just befriended her because of her celebrity status and as fellow singers they thought it the right thing to do. They were the superficial kind that valued money more than anything else in the world, since leaving Britannia High she had matured a great deal. She realised that friendships were so important in life, she hadn't had a boyfriend since Danny, and there wasn't a single day that passed when she didn't think about him. She knew it was wrong to feel this way because the last she heard he was still dating Lauren, she just hoped he was happy. As she got out of the bath she wrapped herself up inside a warm towel and sat down with her back leant against the bath, she snuggled up into the foetal position and cried.

After Claudine had calmed down she hung the towel up on the radiator and sashayed towards her bedroom, as she caught a glimpse of her naked body in the mirror she was amazed. Since she had given birth she hadn't really looked at her figure because she was ashamed of the stretch marks, she doubled back on herself and stood up in front of the mirror. She still had a perfect shape and the marks could easily be covered up, a smile spread across her face, she felt as if she was a new person. She did 3 large jetés through to her bedroom and took some underwear from her drawer. She needed to wear an outfit that would make her feel her old sexy self again, she selected a pink dress that was rather short that showed off her gorgeous legs, and gathered under her bust with a large bow. She slipped into it and a pair of amazing wedge heels that once again were pink, what else would be good enough for Miss Claudine Cameron? As she sat down at her dressing table she applied heavy eye make-up and some bright red lip gloss, she rummaged around on the table for something. When she found it her eyes lit up and she put it around her neck carefully, it was her 'Claudine' necklace that she wore back at Britannia High.

Standing back in front of the mirror, she leant to one side and thought 'attitude' she needed to let people know that Claudine Cameron was definitely not to be messed with at all. She pulled a pink jacket from the back of the chair, hung it round her shoulders, patted her neat bob to make sure there weren't any hairs out of place and stepped out of the front door. Awaiting her was her chauffeur and her private pink limo. It wasn't very inconspicuous because it had her name written along the side in silver, swirly lettering, she wanted to make a statement. The statement being that Claudine Cameron was back, and this time it was for good!

As they neared the centre of London's west end people started pointing towards her limo, thank god for the blacked out windows. They pulled up outside a tall office building, where her manager was based, she took a deep breath, checked her appearance in the mirror and stepped out of the limo onto the pavement. The cameras began flashing in her direction almost instantly, which was totally expected, who in their right mind wouldn't want a piece of Claudine Cameron, the superstar sensation. She strutted towards the main front entrance, with her jacket slung over her shoulder casually, stopping occasionally to pose for the paparazzi. Reaching the door she blew one last kiss and disappeared within the depths of the building.

Once she was seated in her manager's office she explained how she wanted to make a come back album, he agreed straight away, after all who wouldn't after the big hit her last one was. She was sitting cross legged with her head cocked to one side as they discussed a possible theme for the album, she had already made that decision back at home that morning. It was going to be about how her heart was broken back at college, the main aim of it was to get a certain somebody's attention.

She was hoping and praying that Danny and Lauren had split up, even though Lauren was a good friend of hers, Claudine only wanted what was best for her from now on. After all, you aren't going to get anywhere in life if you don't......do you?


	3. Chapter 3

As Jez tucked into his breakfast of bagels and a glass of orange juice, he turned to the section of reviews in 'The Stage', last night had been the opening night of the new musical he was starring in. He played the lead role, a young guy who was confused about his sexuality, sounded rather a lot like himself, or so he thought. The review was amazing "Britannia High has done it again, produced another big hit star!" Jez was very proud, he text his Dad to ask him if he had seen the newspapers yet that morning. His Dad was now one of his biggest fans, after they were back on settled terms following their fall out when he was at college, if ever Jez needed any support he turned to his Dad straight away. Jez finished his breakfast and placed his plate and glass into the pot washer, pushed the door shut and set it to wash.

Entering his bedroom he walked towards the full length mirror, standing there in his boxer shorts he thought he looked rather 'hot' as he had heard girls call him, he was beginning to think that maybe he wasn't gay after all and that it was just the constant peer pressure he felt at school to get a girlfriend that made him say he was gay. Yes he had felt feelings towards another guy before but surely it was just a hormonal imbalance, didn't all teenagers suffer from this? But he wasn't a teenager anymore he was turning 22 very soon and was hoping to organise a reunion for him and his college mates. He hadn't heard from them personally but he often read about them in the papers, especially Claudine, she had had a baby a while back! He laughed just thinking of her trying to change a nappy, he winked at himself in the mirror and then decided to get dressed.

Just as he was buttoning his shirt up his phone flashed, acknowledging a new text message, it was Lola "Oh my gawdd Jez! You were like totally 300% fantastible last night, sorry I didn't catch up with you after the show, speak soon you big star! Xx" Jez felt even happier knowing that other people thought he was amazing too, he didn't like to gloat but he was the last one out of his 'gang' from Britannia High to make something of their career. Glancing over towards the clock he realised he had better hurry up if he was to make it to his coffee date in time, he had arranged to meet up with his co-star at 12. She was called Emily-Jayne, it wasn't her first show in the west end, she had also starred in many other big hits in Britain and America. When Jez found out he was going to be playing along side her in the show he was very nervous, she was the best of the best, be he thought that if he was working with her then the people in the 'business' must rate him the same!

The cold, fresh air turned his cheeks a rather red colour and by the time he arrived at the cafe his nose was rather rosy as well! She was already there, sitting in the window seat as they had arranged last night, Starbucks was his favourite coffee shop. Just as he was about to open the door, a young girl appeared by his side asking for his autograph and a photo, he automatically agreed, he hated the celebrities that refused! Emily-Jayne had already bought herself a drink so he joined the queue to buy himself a ******Caramel Macchiato, his favourite, he glance over towards their table and realised just how stunning she was! She was one of those girls that didn't have to make an effort to look nice, it just happened, he couldn't stand the type of girls who felt they had to cover themselves in make-up and turn orange before they looked half decent! This morning she was wearing some black skinny jeans, silver heels, a short black coat that had a large bow on the neck and a large, deep purple scarf. **

******As he re-approached their table he felt butterflies in his stomach, why did he feel nervous being around her, he had kissed her last night in the show, why should he feel nervous now? He felt himself blushing, this was totally not like Jez at all. He could see that she was speaking to him but he wasn't listening properly as he was in awe! Was this was love felt like, he had never fallen in love before, it wasn't even love at first sight, he had been working with her for several months now. As he focused back in on her she was congratulating him on his performance last night and saying how they had got lots of press interviews and photo shoots to organise. By the time they were ready to leave Starbucks he had convinced himself that he was definitely in love with Emily-Jayne, or Ej as she had insisted he called her, and also that she felt the same way about him. As they stepped out onto the street she dropped one of her gloves, they both bent down to retrieve it at the same time and their hands met, only for a few seconds but it seemed like an eternity to him. Ej blushed a little and pulled her scarf up to try and conceal her rosy cheeks, Jez winked and said, this made her giggle and she said "Thank you for this morning Jez, it was really nice, I would love to do it again sometime.....soon" – he loved hearing he saying his name. **

**"****You could come round to my flat for a meal tonight...if you want?" he replied. **

**"****That would be great, I'll be there at about 8", as she turned round to leave she leant over and kissed him on the cheek. Jez felt brilliant, he had never felt this feeling before, but whatever it was he knew it was love! **


	4. Chapter 4

As she awoke from her 'beauty sleep' she squinted as her eyes were readjusting to the bright light, shining through the slit in the thick, chocolate brown curtains. It was now 3 in the afternoon, Lola had been trying to catch on some sleep, as she had come back over to England from Australia to see Jez in his west end debut show. Also she was desperate to visit all her friends, she hadn't seen most of them since they left Britannia High, Lauren had visited her once or twice but that was it. Lola sat up in bed and took her lip gloss tube off the bedside cabinet, her handheld mirror which she kept by her bed all the time and applied it very carefully. Then she located her slippers from under her bed, slid her feet into them and pulled her self up onto her feet. She pulled her fluffy dressing down on round her shoulders and padded out onto the landing, but Lola made it look so elegant. Stefan had clearly heard her moving around and as she left the bedroom he met her on the landing and scooped her up into his arms. "Stefan, you like really scared me, I thought you were like totally a maniac trying to kinda like steal me!"- he grinned and nuzzled his nose into her long, gorgeous, wavy hair, "I love you babes but I can't do all this lovey dovey stuff when I like look so totally grosiclicious, I like don't have any of my make-up on at all!" Stefan carried her through to the lounge and put her down on the settee, he knelt down on the floor next to her and kissed her hand.

"Mrs Lola Benton did I ever tell you how beautiful you look, even if you disagree!" – she let out a massive yawn, "Oh I'm sorry was I boring you" he joked.

"No Stefan I absolutely, totally 450% love you with oodles of my heart and all that jazz! Anyway we're meeting up with Lauren today, so I have to go and get beautified", she stood up and twirled off back to the bedroom to get dressed. Stefan smiled to himself, he loved his life right now, he had a big surprise for Lola and he knew she was going to love it.

As Lola browsed through her wardrobe, well if you could call discarding unwanted dresses onto the floor, she finally decided on a vibrant lilac number and some gold footless tights, a classic Lola style outfit, which went perfectly with some gold wedge heels and a purple clutch bag. Stefan came in and said "Babe don't you think you might be just a bit chilly, the weather isn't as warm here as it is in Australia, you might want to put a coat and scarf on!" – She twirled over to the door and took a designer jacket off it, and hanging it over her arm.

"Are you like gonna be ready to go soon babes, 'cos like I promised them we would be there soon, and I am really so excited about catching up with all the gossip. I wonder what everyone is doing then, well of course I like already know about Jeremy because we saw him last night, but oh my gosh I can't wait!"

"Lola, calm down a bit! Where are we meeting them exactly?"

"ermmmm.......at Lauren's apartment, 'cos like she apparently has some great news to tell us. I wonder if she is still crushing on Danny?" – With that Lola had disappeared into the kitchen, opened the fridge, grabbed a bottle of water and put it into her huge shoulder bag. She went back out into the hallway and beckoned Stefan.

"Come on babe, must dash, grab your coat 'cos like you know it is totally cold outside" – she said, mocking his accent.

As she opened the front door Stefan appeared by her side and kissed her cheek, "Are we catching the train or do you want me to get a taxi?"

"Ermmm....I would prefer to like take a taxi because they are totally not as cramped as a train tube thing. Ohhh look taxi" she said as she waved madly to summon the taxi to a halt. As they clambered into the back she held Stefan's hand, she always did it when ever they went out, maybe it was some sort of protection thing.

As they pulled up outside Lauren's apartment block Stefan paid the taxi driver, took Lola's hand inside his and led her to the door. They buzzed up to the top floor and waited for Lauren to let them in. "Hello....oh my god Lola it's you, Stefan you look so well!" Lauren's face appeared on the small fuzzy screen by the door bell, "Come on up, can't wait to chat with you!"

Stepping into Lauren's apartment Lola was in awe, it was so gorgeous. "Like oh my gawwd Lauren, your place is like so totally cosmopolitan, it looks great....and so do you! You're so gorgeous....not that you weren't before!" She enveloped Lola in a big bear hug and Stefan kissed her on the cheek. Lauren showed them through to the lounge and Lola burst into a huge grin when she saw Danny sitting on the sofa, she ran at him as he stood up and threw herself into his arms.

"Hi Lola, you haven't changed a bit!" – he said with a wink.

"Danny you like so totally got hotter, no offense Stefan babes, look at you.....I don't know any girl who would resist you!" Lola and Stefan eventually took a seat on the long couch that filled the longest wall of the room. After making them all some drinks Lauren sat down on Danny's lap.

"Oh my gawd...are you two like together or something"- Lola screamed as she spotted the ring on Lauren's finger, "LAUREN!! Are you two getting it on...for real...like we're speaking marriage?!?!", she had to suppress another scream and it ended up coming out like a squeak.

"You got it in one babe, me and Lauren are getting married! I popped the question last night, we went out for a meal...I made it so romantic for her, because you know me Mr Romantic!" Danny wrapped his arms around Lauren and kissed her. By this point Lola was nearly jumping up and down in the air with excitement, you can imagine what she was like on her own wedding day! She got up and gave them both a hug, "I am so happy for you guys, you totally deserve each other it's like a match made in heaven by a little fairy called Cupid! I think you should totally so let me be your wedding party planner kinda helper thing, 'cos i had so much fun doing mine, and obviously mine and Stefan's wedding was total fabulosity!"

Danny and Stefan decided to go out for a coffee or something, to give the girls a chance to catch up, they didn't want to get in the way of a gossiping session.

"Lola, I have something really important to ask you.....would you please be one of my bridesmaids?", Lauren said shyly, she didn't know why as they had been friends for ages.

"Oh course, I would be like totally honoured...is that even the word?" Lola was grinning from ear to ear, "as long as I don't have to wear one of those awfully totally hideous dresses that are like peach or black!"

Lauren burst out laughing and threw her arms around Lola, it was just like old times.


	5. Chapter 5

Jez was quite nervous, he was pacing up and down his lounge trying to decide what to say, how to act and most importantly what to wear. It was 5:30pm and Emily-Jayne was coming round at 7 o'clock. He went into his bedroom, opened the wardrobe and pulled out a pale blue, checked shirt that had a black tie wrapped round its coat hanger. He removed the pink shirt he was currently wearing, throwing it into the wash basket, and slipped into the blue one. As he did the buttons up he realised that he needed to hoover his bedroom floor, crème carpet showed up all the muck. He laughed to himself as she probably wouldn't even be going into his bedroom, but he could always hope! He decided to change his jeans as his pair he had on earlier had got a bit of mud up the back of the left leg.

He had already decided what he was cooking, they were going to have spaghetti bolognaise, he had laid the table and he was debating whether to have a candle in the middle, would it seem too forward?

After what seemed like hours and hours the door bell rang, his palms went all sweaty and he could feel his face blushed already! He walked towards the door, he could see her silhouette through the translucent glass pane. When he opened the door his jaw dropped, Emily-Jayne was wearing a chocolate brown, knee length, silky dress and a small black cardigan. She looked gorgeous, he couldn't take his eyes off of her!

"Come in Ej, please do, it's cold out there", as she stepped inside and he shut the door, he placed a gentle kiss on her cheek. He led her through to the lounge and they started chatting about their show and dates they were free to do press shoots.

"Isn't it odd how all we ever talk about is work? Can we talk about something else maybe......us?", as she said this she blushed, realising that maybe she had been just a bit too forward.

"That is if that's what you want, I assumed it was by you inviting me over to your place tonight", she leant in towards Jez, their noses almost touching but they jumped apart when the oven bleeped, signalling that the meal was ready.

Once they were seated at the table with their meals in front of them, Jez decided to light the candle, realising that Ej wanted him as much as he wanted her. He put his hand on top of hers and said "I think I love you Miss Erik" As he said this she burst into a grin and replied "I love you too Mr Tyler and at this moment in time I can actually imagine spending the rest of my life with you"- she blushed!

"Was that a proposal?"

"It is if you want it to be" she said, teasingly!

She stood up from the table, walked towards the doorway and beckoned Jez to follow her, ignoring their full plates still on the table. By the time Jez got out into the hallway she had found his bedroom and was leant seductively up the door frame! He couldn't resist her, so he ran up and cupped her face with his hands and kissed her! This told him for sure that he wasn't gay, he had never kissed a guy this intensely before, it was like heaven on earth. She pulled away, walking into his bedroom, he followed her every move as she strutted over to his bed. She patted the bed next to her for Jez to come and sit by her side, as soon as he did they were kissing again this time much more intimately.

Her hands found his shirt buttons and began to frantically undo them, which proved very difficult whilst sitting at such close range. He removed his hands from her waist just so she could take his shirt off, they laid back and carried on kissing. Neither of them had ever felt like this before, or experienced such strong feelings towards another person.


End file.
